My Sacrifice
by Bleeding Asuka
Summary: This is a poem of EdxRose about Ed's feelings. Ed's POV from the first to last episode.


Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist though I wish I did

Pairings:EdxRose

Warning: Spoilers for the end of the series is you have not seen it.

A/N: Okies this is my first fanfic/poem on here. It's EdxRose yay! Don't get me wrong I like EdxWinry but I mostly like it in the manga more. Oh and if for some reason it seems like I'm making Al look like the ruiner of Ed's life, I'm not(I don't know what you people think). Anyway PLEASE R&R It's my first one on here so. Try not to flame me too much but if you do I'll use it to make delicious grilled chicken sandwiches if anyone wants some Also these lines are in certain groups but I can't get them to do that, so if anyone knows how to... Otherwise if it's okay the way it is then whatever, well hope you like

* * *

My brother 

My dear brother

I will get your body back

Even if it costs my life

My only goal will be that

Become a state alchemist

Search many towns

It doesn't matter

I will

Shutting off any other ideals like love towards another and get preoccupied by that

I'm not one to succumb to such

But it now has become hard to do so

It happened when we came to Lior for the first time

It was her…

She believed in a lie

A lie that made her think her love would come back from the dead

Of course that is impossible, I know this

I stopped this so called prophet and saved her

Seeing her in tears hurt me

I wanted to help her but couldn't

"You have a good strong pair of legs, you should get up and use them" 

Once we left I thought about her more and more

I thought I maybe liked Winry

She was my thoughts though

It doesn't matter

Crushing these thoughts and possible feelings I continued

Though I wondered…

What is she doing now?

Is she okay?

Still I continued with my goal

A dream that I will make happen

Searching to get the Philosopher's Stone we ending up in Lior once more

I know it had been more than a year since then

So I did not know how she was

Where she was

Only that a war had been going on without my knowing

Undercover I snuck and went into the city

I ran into Scar again and he brought me into a fight

Our fight though was stopped by Lust and Gluttony

The locket Scar had weakened her and Gluttony took her and left

Then Lyra appeared….with her

Her face seemed more mature and sad

She was covered over her head and body with a white cloth

Holding something I could not see at first

Then realized it was a baby

To find out what had happened to her

That she was raped and I couldn't help her

Damn you Colonel!

No…it isn't his fault

It's mine

I could help Al and fix him

But I can never fix what happened to her

Shock and bewildered there she was

Mom's face

I couldn't move

I couldn't speak

Just when I thought it was near the end

Calling out

Struggling

My words ringing in my ears with your voice

Out of my spell

Dejavu

We departed

I didn't want to

But I had to

My mission I have to pursue

A sad smile formed on my face

Guess this is goodbye again

As I said that I thought it to be the final time

All that happened after that

Al becoming the Philosopher's Stone

Father showing his damn face again after all these years

That the homunculi have a leader

I ended up here

Huge theater

Dim yellow lights

Balconies up high circling

And her

In a frilly Victorian dress

Next thing we were dancing

Back and forth swaying

"_I love you"_

I forgot what she said before then

Warmth across my face

When she said it though I realized

I loved her too

Another goal was set though

Even then I knew she was being drugged

Then words just came out of my mouth

"_I don't think you know what you just said to me, we're just friends"_

Dante came

False law

Sent to the other side of the gate

Alter me

That bastard

World without alchemy

To die once

Coming out of those heavy doors

Fighting Envy

Many faces

That face

Dark gold eyes

Gold hair

Image like a reflection

"_You're…his…son?"_

Explaining words from far away

Then everything went blank

Blade piercing

Eyes widened

I fell

Red blood spreading

Engulfing my body

'Al…' 

I did not know what happened after I died

I saw many things

All light around

My brother

Envy

The gate

Black hands

Envy was gone

Tears began to fall down my face

'Al…' 

My eyes opened

The first thing I saw was her

Why am I crying?

Rubbing my tears away

I saw I had my arm back

Her words hit me

Al…was gone

But he can't be

I cried his name waiting for him to say brother

Something

Anything

No one responded

Sacrificed his soul for me

Using the Philosopher's Stone

I got my original body back

He was gone though

I didn't want this

For me to live

And him to disappear

My brother didn't deserve that

I don't deserve to live while he couldn't

I looked at her

Her beautiful dark brown hair

Pink bangs

Deep purple eyes

Wanting to be with her

He knew

He knew all along how I felt

Kept silent

Not saying

That's why

For me to live

With her

To be happy

'_I can't'_

Take him

Leave

I'll destroy this place

So no one will ever think of making the stone again

Saying these things to her through the crying of her child

I placed my right hand

A warm hand

On her face

Close to tears I smiled

A sad smile

One that hurt

Thoughts that pained me

I did not cry though

She did

Tears cascading down her face

My gold eyes

Looking in her now glass purple ones

She couldn't stop

Her head nodded

'_Okay…'_

She and her baby left

Taking Wrath

For a moment though I thought she turned around

Yet that was probably my imagination

My brother

My dear brother

I will get your body back

Even if it costs my life

My only goal will be that

As I stand on the Arcadom

Clapped hands together

Holding them to my chest

Knowing I probably will not return

I will get you back Al

My last thoughts of this world were of her

I do love you

I love Al too

And he deserves to live

So…..

'_Goodbye Rose'_


End file.
